'59%Angel 41%Other
by Tsunami Shadow
Summary: One of Misty's dreams is finally gonna come true!With the help of her best friend and sisters,can she succeed?Now,her and her BF have a new idea!Chapter6 up!R
1. Gotta say Good-Bye

Yes,I'm starting another one.If I don't get a review on the one about Midnight and Cascade,I'm taking it off.I might and might not.Probably not.Whatever I feel like doing.I'm confusing myself!@_@HELP!!!! HOPEFULLY,I'll be able to use my idea and not start to do a different one.I usually forget and think of another thing.'~' But,I've been meaning to do this story for a while now,so I should be able to.^-^Different POV's once in a while.  
I don't own Pokémon.All those rich people do.I don't know how to make a face with fangs.cry sob.Well,here goes...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Ugh.Ash has gotten us lost again.RRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrr...'Misty thought."Look.Mr.Pokémon Master has gotten us lost again.How nice."   
  
"Did not!I just kinda don't know where we...okay we're lost.I admit it.Happy?" Ash argued.  
  
"Well,how're we gonna get out of this one?I suggest letting Tracey or Brock find a way through this forest." Misty told him.  
  
"Why not you?You gonna get lost too?And why didn't you call this forest bug-infested like you do other ones?" Ash asked me.  
  
"Because I don't wanna lead,and I'm NOT AFRAID OF BUGS ANYMORE!!!!!" shouted Misty.  
  
Ash,Misty,Tracey,Brock and Pikachu have been trying to get back to Goldenrod City so they can take the Magnet Train to Saffron.But,Ash got them lost,once again.  
  
"Stop the arguing.Geez.You'd think me and Tracey spend more money on pain killers for headaches than we do on anything else."Brock said."I'll lead.I wanna hurry back to check on my family."  
  
"We're gonna have to start putting you two in time-outs every time you fight.You're worse than two-year-olds." Tracey scolded them.  
  
"Are not!!" Ash and Misty yelled in unision.  
  
"It's her fault!She always starts it!" Ash accused.  
  
"Do not!You're the one who starts it by getting us lost!" Misty shouted at him.  
  
"STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!! You two,don't go by each other.Me and Brock want some quiet for once."Tracey said,separating them.  
  
They actually walked in silence.It didn't take long for Brock to find the way out of the forest.As soon as they got to Goldenrod,they healed their Pokémon and went to the train station.  
  
"May I see your tickets,please?" asked the receptionist."Thank you.Enjoy your ride."  
  
"Now,are you two gonna behave here or do we have to separate you?" Brock asked.  
  
"We'll be good.Geez,Brock.You treat us like little kids." Misty said.  
  
"Because that's what you act like.Now sit down,grab a book,and read.The ride will be maybe a half hour." Tracey said.  
  
Misty took a window seat and started gazing out of it.Ash sat next to her,and Tracey and Brock ahead of them.About five minutes into the ride,Misty fell asleep out of boredom.About ten minutes later,Ash fell asleep.  
  
Tracey nudged Brock."Hey Brock.I got an idea." Tracey said,pointing to Ash and Misty.  
  
Brock's eyes lit up(if you can even see it-_-)and a grin formed on his lips."You take Misty."  
  
Brock walked over to Ash,and gently leaned him over to the right,while Tracey moved Misty so she was on Ash's shoulder.Brock then put Ash's arm around Misty,and his head on top of hers.  
  
"Quick.Get the camera." Tracey whispered.Brock dug through his bag and took out his camera.He and Tracey only use it to take embarrasing pictures of Ash and Misty.  
  
Tracey took the camera from him,and focused it on Ash and Misty.He took two or three pictures before burying the camera back into Brock's backpack.  
  
"Oh,look.What a cute couple!!!" Brock and Tracey said loud enough to wake them up.Sure enough,both of them started to stir.  
  
"Huh?Wha?Waaaaahhh!!!!" Ash shouted,once he saw where he was.He jumped back from where he was.  
  
"Huh?What did you perverts do?!!!" Misty asked them.  
  
Tracey and Brock laughed a little."Nothing."  
  
"Sure." Ash and Misty said.They stayed awake the rest of the ride,in fear of getting tricked again.  
  
"Finally!Saffron!Now we can eat!" Ash cried.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes."All you ever think about is food and Pokémon."  
  
"Do not!I think about alot more than that!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Oh,really.Like what?" Misty asked him,starting to walk off the train.  
  
"My friends,my mom,my Pokémon...alot of stuff!" he told her.  
  
They looked around for a good restaurant.  
  
"I wanna go somewhere with cheeseburgers." Ash told them.His stomach growled.  
  
"I don't care where we go.I'm not hungry,I'm just thirsty." Misty said.  
  
"Wow!Misty not hungry.You usually have an appetite as big as Ash's." Brock said.Misty got a sweatdrop.  
  
"Whatever.Let's just go there.They have cheeseburgers and alot of other stuff,too." Tracey suggested.  
  
Everybody agreed,mostly because Ash's stomach's growling was driving them nuts.  
  
"Ash?How can you be that hungry after Brock made that enormous breakfast?" Misty asked him.  
  
"I was sleeping." Ash answered,before taking a huge bite of his cheeseburger.Misty sighed.  
  
"Hurry up and eat,Ash.We need to call Prof.Oak before we start off to Pallet." Tracey told him.  
  
Ash said something that sounded like 'I`m hurrying.' but you couldn't make it out cuz he had a mouthful of food.  
  
Pikachu,who had been quiet since they were in the forest,was busily slurping a red condament called Ketchup.  
  
"Pikachu,I don't know how you can eat Ketchup plain." Tracey sighed.  
  
"Pika chu!!" Pikachu cried.[It's good!!]  
  
"Whatever Pikachu."Ash said,taking another bite.  
  
"Ash,if you don't hurry up and eat,I'm gonna make you go shopping with my sisters.And each one of them is doubly as bad as me." Misty thretened.Ash gulped,and stuffed the rest of his food into his mouth.  
  
"I'm ready now." Ash said.Misty smiled.  
  
"Good.Now let's go to the Pokémon center." Tracey said.They walked down the street towards the Center.Once there Tracey called Prof.Oak.  
  
Meanwhile,Ash and Misty were trying to figure out the quickest way to get to Pewter and Pallet."I say we go through Cerulean,then Mount Moon.I know a shortcut through it." Misty said.  
  
"Yeah,sure.Shortcut.Right." Ash commented,which earned a glare from Misty.  
  
"Seriously,Ash.I used to go through it all the time.I'd get to Pewter in five to ten minutes." Misty told him.  
  
"Okay.We'll go your way." Ash finally agreed.  
  
"Toge?Priiiiii!!" Togepi called from Misty's backpack.  
  
"Huh?Oh,Morning Togepi.Did ya have a nice nap?" Misty asked her egg.  
  
"Prrriiiiiiii!!!Toge prii toge toge prriii!!!!" it cried.[Yeah!!!Good Morning Mommy and Daddy!!!]  
  
Misty got a sweatdrop and laughed nervously at Togepi's last word.  
  
"What did he say?" Ash asked her.  
  
"Ummm...He just said good morning and that stuff." Misty replied.  
  
"You guys ready?Did you actually get a plan without arguing?" Brock asked them.They started to glare at him,but nodded.  
  
"We're heading to Cerulean then Misty has a shortcut through Mt.Moon." Ash told him.  
  
"Okay.Tracey!Come on!!!!" Brock yelled.  
  
"Coming!!" he answered.He left back to the group,and they set off down the road.  
  
"Go through that gate." Misty told them.  
  
"Why?Last time he wouldn't let us through unless he had a drink or something."Ash said.  
  
"Believe me,Ash.I know this city like I know my own.One of my best friends lives here." Misty said.  
  
"Okay." Ash muttered.  
  
They walked through the gate with ease,then walked down the path Misty said would take them to Cerulean.  
  
"Told ya.You should trust me more." Misty commented.  
  
They walked down the busy streets of Cerulean,trying to get to the other side.But they kept on getting stopped from numerous people who seemed to be Misty's friends.  
  
"Geez,Mist.You have alot of friends." Ash said.  
  
"No.The boys wanted my number,and the girls wanted to see my Pokémon." she told him.  
  
"Misty,are we almost there yet?It's really hard to hold Brock.He sees too many pretty girls." Tracey said,struggling to keep Brock in his grasp.  
  
"We'll be there in one minute." Misty told him.Tracey sighed in relief.  
  
"Hey sis!Come here!!" a familiar voice called.  
  
"Huh?Daisy?What?" Misty asked her sister.The three Sensational Sisters came running up to them.  
  
Brock was going crazy."Oh,just let him go.My sisters shouldn't do anything that would hurt him too bad." Misty said.  
  
"Sis,can I talk to you?"Lily asked,pulling her away.  
  
"What?" Misty questioned."We're kinda in a hurry."  
  
"Sis,can you stay here with us for a while?" Lily asked her little sister.  
  
"What??!!Why??" she cried.  
  
"Please.Remember that dream you've always had?About becoming a...?" Lily got cut off.  
  
"Yeah!!!What about it?!!!!" Misty was now really curious.  
  
"Well,we can finally do it!!! We'll call Sab over and everything."Lily told her.  
  
"I really wanna do that,but...I haven't been away from Ash for more than a few hours." Misty said.  
  
"He'll understand.Don't tell him what you're really doing.He likes battling,right?" Misty nodded."Then tell him that you're staying here to train so that when you two meet up again,you can battle."  
  
Misty thought about that for a while."Okay.I will."  
  
"Thanks sis." Lily said.  
  
"Ash!!" Misty cried.  
  
"What?" he answered.  
  
"I'm gonna stay with my sisters for a while.I'll train my Pokémon here and then when we see each other again,we can battle." she told him.  
  
"Hmmm...Okay,I guess.But if you leave,how are we gonna get through Mt.Moon?" Ash asked her.  
  
"I'll lead you through and then come back." Misty said.  
  
"Okay,let's go then." Ash said.He didn't wanna admit it,but he really didn't want Misty to go.  
  
Misty led them through the rest of the town then to Mt.Moon.She walked straight towards the main entrance,but turned and walked against the wall.There were alot of bushes ahead,and Misty pushed them aside revealing a large hole.They crawled through it to a little cavern with split sides.Misty went through the right passage.They walked for about three minutes until it became pitch-black.Ash suggested holding hands so they don't get lost,and Misty called them wierdos for not being able to see in the dark.After two more minutes,they reached the outside.  
  
"Bye guys." Misty said to brock and Tracey.  
  
"Bye Misty." they replied.They started walking.  
  
"Bye Mist." Ash said.Misty ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Bye Ash.See you soon." Misty said,still hugging him.Ash hugged her back.He is now slightly taller than her.When they pulled away,Misty kissed Ash's cheek then went back to the cave.  
  
Ash was astonished.Misty had just kissed him.He was happy and sad at the same time.He then realized he had to catch up to his friends.  
  
"Hey guys,wait up!!" he yelled.  
  
***  
Misty,on the other hand,was almost all the way through Mt.Moon.She approached the bushes and crawled through.She ran all the way back to the park where her sisters were waiting for her.  
  
"Hey sis.Hard to say goodbye?" Daisy asked.Misty shook her head.  
  
"Okay,Misty.What's the first thing we have to do?" Violet questioned.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes."You should know.It's your favorite thing!Go shopping!!"  
  
"Okay.Should we go to Celadon,or Goldenrod?" Daisy asked her sister,while walking towards her convertable.  
  
"Hmm...I guess Celadon for now.We can go to Goldenrod another time." Misty told them.  
  
"Okay.You got money with ya?" Daisy asked.  
  
"No.Stop at home." Misty said.She wasn't used to her sisters being this nice to her.She was about to ask'Who are you,and what have you done with my sisters?' but thought better of it.  
  
  
  
*******  
How ya like it so far?Write everything in reviews or mail me!!!!!!!!!!!  
Misty/Shadow 


	2. Goin' Shoppin'!

Thanx for the reviews so far!!I like writing.^-^It's one of my favorite things!!But my bro hasn't really been letting me on at all,so I have to wake up before him.(yawn)  
I don't own(yawn)Pokémon.I wish I did,though.hehe  
How many of you actually thought Misty would leave Ash without getting into a fight?not many,I don't think.Maybe.  
Get on with the story!!!  
  
  
******  
Daisy pulled her navy blue convertable into their driveway.  
  
"Be right back!" Misty called,running into the house.She ran down the long hall to her bedroom,where she dropped her backpack on the floor and grabbed her mini purse.She then ran back down the hall,out the door,and jumped into the car.  
  
"Nice timing." Violet complimented her younger sister.  
  
"Thanks." Misty replied.After all that running with Ash,sprinting down her half-mile-long hallway was a cinch.  
  
"Wanna pick up Sab first?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Yeah.Got a cell?Forgot it." Misty answered.Violet handed her a cell phone,and she dialed the Saffron Gym's number.  
  
"Hey,Sab.How ya been?I haven't talked to you since Ash battled you.But ya didn't remember me cuz you were in a trance." Misty said over the phone.  
  
"I'm good.What about you?Why are you calling?" Sabrina answered her friend.  
  
"You know our dream?The one we used to always want to come true more than alost anything else?" Misty questioned.  
  
"Yeah?" Sabrina was getting impatient.  
  
"Well,my sisters said they knew a way we could do just that!!" Misty cried.She heard Sabrina cover the phone and scream in joy.Misty smiled."So...We're gonna come pick ya up,kay?Get your money ready."  
  
"Kay.Bye." Sabrina said hangging up the phone.She hurriedly told her assistant to take over,then went to get her money.  
  
Misty turned the phone off."Thanks Vi."  
  
They drove for awhile longer before reaching the Saffron Gym.There Sabrina got in the car beside Misty,and they set off to Celadon.  
  
******Meanwhile******  
  
"Come on,Ash.What's the problem?You didn't have a problem with Misty leaving when she first told you." Brock said to his friend.  
  
"Yeah,well...When she first told me,I didn't have enough time to think it over.Plus,nothing's wrong with me.I'm just thinking of something." Ash told them.  
  
"Pika ka Pikachupi pika pi?" Pikachu asked his trainer/Best Friend.[Is it when Misty kissed you?]  
  
"Shh..Pikachu." Ash scolded.  
  
"What did he say?" Tracey asked.Brock shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Nothing.He was just asking me something." Ash replied casually.  
  
"Pi ka?" Pikachu asked.[Is it?]  
  
"Yes.I don't know why she did it.I don't even know why she hugged me.We've never been that close,I don't think." Ash whispered to the electric mouse.  
  
"Pi!!Pika!!" Pikachuu cried.[Ha!!Knew it!!]  
  
Ash motioned for Pikachu to climb on,so he scurried up to Ash's head.Ash then ran up to catch up to Tracey and Brock.  
  
They had already checked on Brock's family,and were now set on going to Pallet town for a well-earned break.Ash had collected all the badges except the Rising Badge,and the Gym wasn't open now.So,he told the Blackthorn City Nurse Joy to call him when it opened.  
  
But for now,it's just get home,and get some rest.  
  
******BTM(back to Misty)******  
  
At Celadon's biggest mall,a navy blue convertable pulled up in special-parking.Daisy scanned her Cascade Badge.She then drove on to her Parking space.  
  
They all got out of the car,and walked towards the elevator.Once in,Sabrina pushed '4'.  
  
The elevator dinged,and they got off.They started walking,Misty in the lead.  
  
"So,Misty...What are we getting?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Clothes and assesories." Misty replied simply.She looked around."Claire's!!Come on,you guys."  
  
They ran into the store,and looked around for awhile.Misty and Sabrina were looking at bandanas and sunglasses,and Daisy,Violet,and Lily were looking at srunchies and clips.  
  
"Hey Misty?What do we need?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Sunglassses,bandannas,srunchies,and clips.Get one of each.Except,y'know,a pack of scrunchies.Pick your own colors.Two or three.I have blue,red and green." Misty told them.After that,they all picked out their things and purchased them.  
  
They continued shopping for three or four hours.When they were done,this is what they had:  
  
Misty:Sunglasses that are blue on top and green on bottom,a baby-blue bandanna with Princess written all over it,green and blue scrunchies,a blue hairclip(the ones that hold your hair up in a ponytail),a red and a green tank top(the ones you tie around your neck)  
  
Sabrina:Green sunglasses,orange bandanna with Abras,orange and yellow srunchies,yellow hairclip,a orange and a black tank top(same kind)  
  
Daisy:Blue sunglasses(AN:All of the sunglasses look good on them.They aren't those huge googly ones.), red bandanna with glitter,blue and red scrunchies,red hairclip,and a yellow and a blue tank top.(all tanks same)  
  
Violet:Purple sunglasses,light pink bandanna w/ glitter,white and light purple scrunchies,light pink hairclip,and a purple and a light purple tank top.  
  
Lily:Pink sunglasses,dark purple bandanna with glitter,dark purple and dark pink scrunchies,dark purple hairclip,and a neon pink and a hot pink tank top.   
  
(All)Khaki jeans,dark blue jeans,and Sandals.  
  
They loaded all of their things into the convertable,then drove off.  
  
***  
Sorry for a somewhat short chapter.And,I put that little 'what they got' thing in cuz I like designing outfits.Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Misty/Shadow 


	3. New Journey

How do you like the story so far?I'm currently really busy and plus my bro hogs the computer.I have to go to Softball and take care of my freind's pets and flowers while they're away on vacation.Frustrating.  
I don't own Pokémon.But,all of you should already know that.  
So...On with the story.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you gonna go home,Sab?Or are you coming over?" Misty asked.  
  
"I want to come over,if it's alright.We haven't talked in way too long." Sabrina answered.  
  
"Yeah,you better come over." Misty said teasingly."I just gotta show you Togepi!He's soo cute.We found him when he was still just an egg and he hatched.He thinks I'm his mommy."  
  
"Ooohh.Cute!" Sabrina said eagerly.  
  
"Well,we're back to my house already so you'll be able to see him." Misty said,jumping out of the convertable.  
  
"Let's go!" Sabrina cried.She grabbed Misty's arm and started running towards her room.  
  
**  
"See?Isn't he so cute?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Sabrina agreed.  
  
"Okay,Togepi.Go see Auntie Sab." Misty said.She was starting to feel like an eight-year-old again.  
  
"Hey Misty,doesn't this make you feel like you're eight again?" Sabrina asked.Misty nodded.  
  
"Togeprrriiiii!!!!!!" Togepi cried happily,as Sabrina lifted him into the air.  
  
"Hey Sab,I got an idea."  
  
"Uh,oh.What did your sinister mind think of this time?" Sabrina said teasingly.  
  
"Ha ha.Real Funny." Sabrina pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue.Misty did the same."Seriously,Sab.We should go on a Pokémon Journey."  
  
Sabrina gave her a look that said 'Continue now!' "I mean,we could start from scratch and get a new starter Pokémon each and go traveling and stuff.That way me and you can practice then and my sisters can practice here.It'd be really fun!"  
  
Sabrina thought about it for a minute and said "Let's do it!" Misty smiled.  
  
_____________________________Five Minutes Later________________________________________  
  
Misty and Sabrina were talking hapily while walking down the long hall.In Misty's arms,Togepi was enjoying listening to their conversation.Although,it didn't understand all of the things they were saying.  
  
"So,who are you gonna start off with?" Misty asked.  
  
"Hmm...Out of who?Can we choose from all six?" Sabrina questioned.  
  
"I'm pretty sure.Bulbasaur,Chikorita,Charmander,Cindaquil,Squirtle,or Totodile?" Misty said.  
  
"Hmm...I think I'd want a Squirtle," Sabrina anwered."What about you?"  
  
"I'm not too sure.I'll figure it out eventually,though." Misty replied.  
  
"Togepriii!" Togepi cried.  
  
"Huh?" Misty said,looking down at the Pokémon."Oh,of course I'll keep you,Togepi.But I'm gonna get a starter,too.You're the only one of my old Pokémon that I'm gonna have with me."  
  
"Toge." Togepi said.  
  
"Let's go.If we are gonna leave,I gotta tell my sisters all about it." Misty told Sabrina.  
  
They ran down the remainder of the hall,straight to the living room.  
  
"Daisy!Violet!Lily!Gotta tell you something!" Misty cried.  
  
"What?" Violet asked.  
  
"Well,me and Sab want to go on a Pokémon adventure.So,we thought that maybe we could practice during that and you three can practice here and then I'm not exactly all the way lying to Ash." Sabrina gave Misty a look at the last remark.Misty mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' to her.  
  
"Well,I guess you could.We wouldn't care.Go ahead." Daisy said.  
  
"Yes!" Sabrina shouted.  
  
"Come on.Let's go get my stuff then we'll go get yours." Misty said.She and Sabrina ran down the hall to Misty's room,Togepi thinking it's gonna see Daddy again.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I need my backpack,for one." Misty said."I'll get a new one when we go shopping."  
  
"You need money." Sabrina told her.  
  
"Really." Misty commented,putting alot of money onto the pile.  
  
"Let's go shopping first thing tomorrow." Sabrina suggested.  
  
"Yeah,it is pretty late.Wanna go to bed?" Misty asked.  
  
"Kinda.Then we can wake up really early." Sabrina said.  
  
"Okay.You can sleep in that guest room right next door.See ya in the morning." Misty told her.  
  
"G'Night." Sabrina replied,walking out the door.  
  
_______________Morning_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
(Knock Knock) "Sab,you awake?" Misty whispered through the door.  
  
"Yeah.It's storming pretty bad,don't you think?" Sabrina answered,opening her door.  
  
"Yeah,I know.It's perfect." Misty said.  
  
"Why's it perfect?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Follow me." Misty told her.They ventured out to the second living room,where Misty sat by the vid-phone."We gotta call Prof.Oak and tell him that we want to start a journey.He'll get the Pokémon and Pokédexes ready,and by the time the storm stops,and we get there,it'll all be ready."  
  
"But then when are we going shopping?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Right after we call him." Misty replied.  
  
"In the rain?" she questioned.  
  
"Yep." she dialed Oak's number."He should be awake.He gets up really early."  
  
"What was that remark about not totally lying to Ash all about?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Well,he doesn't know the real reason why I came back.I told him I was going to be training."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey,Professor.It's Misty." she said.  
  
"Hi Misty.Why didn't you come down with Ash?" Oak asked.  
  
"I stayed here for something." Misty said."What are the starter Pokémon you can get right now?"  
  
"Bulbasaur,Charmander,Squirtle,Chikorita,Cindaquil,and Totodile.Why?" Professor Oak replied.  
  
"Can me and Sabrina start a journey?" Misty asked."Please."  
  
"Sabrina the Saffron Gym Leader?!" Sabrina waved to him."Yeah,sure.It'll all be ready in a few hours."  
  
"Perfect." Misty said."Oh,and Prof.?Don't tell Ash.Don't even tell him I'm going down there."  
  
Prof.Oak was confused."Okay,I guess.See you later." *click*  
  
"Now let's go.My sisters should be ready to go." Misty told her.  
  
"Okay." Sabrina said.They walked down the long hall (again) and went to the living room.  
  
"Ready?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Yeah.What car are we taking?" Misty questoned.  
  
"I think we'll take the mini van.Do you need us to bring you down to Pallet later?" Violet replied.  
  
"Yeah." Sabrina said.   
  
"Okay.Let's go." Daisy said,swinging the keys around her fingers.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Baby Blue or Cerulean?" Misty asked her BF.  
  
"Hmm...Baby.Black or Purple?" Sabrina replied.  
  
"Defiantly purple.It's gonna be hot." Misty said.They just got to the store,and are picking out backpacks.  
  
"Okay.Now let's go get some clothes." Sabrina told her.  
  
"Kay."  
  
"Hmm...I think I'm gonna get a pair of wind pants and a skirt.Then probly some cute tops." Sabrina said.  
  
"I'm getting Khaki capris,a Khaki short jean skirt,two spaggetti-strap tanks,one blue,one light purple,and a Princess Sweatshirt.I saw them when we first came in." Misty commented.  
  
"Oohh.Is there Angel?" Misty nodded."We should both get one of each.Y'know what,we could probly get the same things."  
  
"That's a good idea!We could both get Khaki capris and a Khaki short skirt,and we could get those tops except different colors." Misty said.  
  
"Yeah.Since you have blue and purple,I'll get red and neon green.Then I want a baby yellow Angel Sweater and a green Princess one." Sabrina said.  
  
"I'll have a blue Angel and pink Princess one,then." Misty told her,taking the clothes."I'm glad I left Togepi with Lily.I wouldn't be able to carry all this stuff otherwise."  
  
They went to the checkout and bought the stuff,then went to go find Misty's sisters waiting for them in the food court.  
  
"Hey Togepi!Did you have a nice time with Lily?" Misty said to her Pokémon.  
  
"Togeprii!!" Togepi cried.  
  
"Let's go,guys.Since we're in Goldenrod,I think you should call Prof.Oak and see how long it'll be for our Pokémon." Violet said.  
  
"Okay.We'll stop at the Pokémon Center." Misty answered.  
  
At the Pokémon Center,Sabrina sat down at the vid-phone,and dialed Prof.Oak's lab.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Proffesor,are out Pokémon ready yet?" Sabrina asked him.  
  
"Oh,Sabrina,yeah,um...About the Pokémon...You wouldn't by any chance be wanting to start in Johto,would you?" Prof.Oak asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah,we were gonna ride back over here when we got our Pokémon,why?" Sabrina questioned.  
  
"*Whew* Good.I'm taking a whole lot of new trainers today and I was wondering if you could get started from Prof.Elm.He's giving away the same Pokémon,and,although he may be quite a bit jumpy and not as serious,he's still one of the top Proffesors in the Pokémon world." Prof.Oak told her.  
  
"Yeah.It's fine.We'll go down to New Bark.We're in Goldenrod right now." Sabrina said.  
  
"Okay.Goodbye for now!" Prof.Oak said,hanging up the phone.  
  
Sabrina got up and walked over to the couch where Misty was sitting."Misty,we are soooo dang lucky we brought all our stuff with." Sabrina said,sitting down next to her.  
  
"Why?" Misty asked.  
  
"Because Prof.Oak is really busy so he told me we should go to Prof.Elm."Sabrina told her.  
  
"Okay.Let's go down to New Bark Town then!" Misty said,running out the door with Togepi.  
  
"Come on,you guys!" Sabrina cried,following Misty.  
  
"Whatever." Daisy said,walking out the door with her two sisters.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(knock knock)"Hey Prof.Elm.We're the girls sent from Prof.Oak." Sabrina told him.  
  
"Hmmm...Misty and Sabrina.I understand you both are already gym leaders?" They nodded."And you're starting over...Okay.Follow me."   
  
"So.I suppose you'll want a water Pokémon,Misty." he said.  
  
"Uh...Not exactly." Misty replied.  
  
Prof.Elm turned around.He looked confused."What do you mean,'Not exactly?' Aren't you a water Pokémon fan?"  
  
"Well,yeah,but...I kinda wanted either a Charmander or a Cindaquil." Misty answered quietly.  
  
"Okay.It's whichever one you want.And Sabrina,which Pokémon did you want?" he asked,turning around and starting to walk again.  
  
"I kinda wanted a Squirtle." Sabrina replied.  
  
"Alright.You two can go get a room down in the Hotel and I'll notify you when the Pokémon are ready." Proffessor Elm said.  
  
"Okay." Misty said.  
  
"You two aren't the only ones starting this week,so don't be surprised if there's alot of competition!" he yelled at them as they strode out the door.  
  
"Daisy!We need to go to the Hotel,please." Sabrina said,getting into the van.  
  
"Okay.What Pokémon did you two choose?" Daisy asked,starting the mini-van.  
  
"It's a surprise." Misty said,as her sister pulled out of the driveway and down the road.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Would you like to rent a room?" asked the receptionist.  
  
"Yes,please." Misty replied,handing her Cascade Badge over.Sabrina showed her Marsh Badge.  
  
"Okay.Room 15,upstairs.Dinner will be served at 7o`clock tonight.Enjoy your stay." she told them.  
  
Misty and Sabrina walked down the hallway to the stairs.They could see their room number right at the end of them.  
  
Once in the room,they unpacked their things and sorted them out.  
  
"Okay,one pair of capris and one skirt each.You have the red and neon green tanks,and the yellow Angel and a green Princess Sweater.Then I got the blue and light purple tanks,and the blue Angel and pink Pricess Sweaters are mine." Misty said.  
  
"Yep.Here's your backpack." Sabrina said,throwing the pack at her.  
  
"Hey!" Misty yelled.Sabrina made a funny face at her.Misty did the same back.  
  
"Let's get the rest of our stuff out of our old backpacks." Misty suggested.She grabbed her old pack,and dumped the stuff out of it onto her bed.  
  
"Let's see...I got my money,sunglasses,my hairbrush,a few scrunchies,a hairclip,eyeshadow,my Badge,my new shoes,my cellphone,my AddressBook,a sleeping bag,my WalkMan with our cd's,and last but not least,my jewelery." Sabrina listed.  
  
"Me too." Misty told her.She started folding her clothes and putting her stuff in her backpack."Thank god these sleeping bags are the ones that roll up really small."  
  
"Yeah." Sabrina aggreed,doing the same thing.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a walk." Misty said.  
  
"I'll come with.It's somewhat boring here." Sabrina told her.  
  
They walked out,locked their room,and set off down the road.  
  
"I suppose you'll know these towns in and out since you've been to all of them with Ash." Sabrina said.  
  
"No,I didn't really pay any attention to where we were.I just followed Ash." Misty told her.  
  
"Oh.Who are you gonna choose?Charmander or Cindaquil?YOu haven't told me yet." Sabrina asked.  
  
"I really want a Charmander.I don't know why,but I have a feeling we're both gonna get really special Pokémon today." Misty said.  
  
"Special?How so?" questioned Sabrina.  
  
"I don't know.Ash got a 'Special' Noctowl.It was smaller than the others,and was lighter and glittery.But I don't think all of them are like that." Misty said.  
  
"Oh.Kool." Sabrina said.  
  
"Look,Sab!Aren't those Meowth so cute?" Misty asked.  
  
"Oohh...Yeah,they are.It's been a long time since I've been able to think a Meowth was cute.After Team Rocket,and all." Sabrina told.  
  
"Yeah." Misty sighed."Let's go.We should pick up some PokéBalls and Potions and stuff."   
  
"Okay.I saw the PokéMart awhile back." Sabrina said,turning around.  
  
Misty and Sabrina raced down the street to the Mart,where they bought 10 PokéBalls and 6 Potions.  
  
They were walking back to the Hotel when Misty's cell rang."Hello?"  
  
"Hi.This is Proffessor Elm.Your Pokémon will be ready first thing in the morning." he said.  
  
"Okay.Thanks.Bye." Misty said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"It's 6:00.Wanna watch some TV until we wanna go to bed?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Yeah." Misty replied.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Once back in their room,They got into their beds,and turned the TV on.Sabrina flipped through the channels looking for something good.  
  
"Stop here." Misty said."Who wants to be a Millionaire."  
  
"Okay."Sabrina said.  
  
They watched TV for a few hours until they fell asleep.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Long enough chapter? hehe ?_? Please Review!  
Misty/Shadow 


	4. New Pokemon

Did ya like the last chapter?I only have 3 reviews so far.-_-sniff.  
I don't own Pokémon,but I soooo wish I did!Cuz I am soo freakin' tired of waiting for A&M to hook up!Grr...  
On with the friggin' story!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"*Yawn*Huh?What time is it?" She looked at the clock."6?I'm gonna go take a shower.We're gonna have to go in a few hours.  
  
Misty shook her friend that was sleeping in the top bunk."Sab!Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?Wha?Oh,heheh." Sabrina sad sheepishly.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower.We need to go in a few hours."  
  
"Okay.If I'm not here when you come out,I'll be down eating." Sabrina said,rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Okay." Misty said."I'm wearing my capris and my Purple Tank today."   
  
"Alright.I'm taking a shower after you." she said.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After they were both done with their showers,they made sure they had everything in their bags.  
  
"I got everything.Do you?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yep."Sabrina replied.  
  
Misty was wearing her new Nike tennis shoes,her Khaki capris,and her light purple tank top.She had her hair back in a (regular) ponytail,with her clip keeping it up.Sabrina's hair was the same.But,she had her red tank top on,and she also had her khaki capris,with new Nike tennis shoes.  
  
"Let's go." Sabrina said,swinging her backpack around her shoulder.Misty did the same.Then she put the still sleeping Togepi on top of her stuff in her bag.  
  
They returned the key to their room,and set off toward Prof.Elm's Lab.  
  
He was right.There were three other trainers there already,and it looked like there were gonna be more.  
  
"Excuse me,but are all of you starting your journeys?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Yes.I'm Chad,this is Cassandra,and over there," he pointed to a confident-looking girl,"Is Melody.She's from the Orange Islands,and she's older than all of us."  
  
"She looks familiar." Misty said.  
  
"Who are you two?" Chad asked.  
  
"Oh,I'm Sabrina,and this is my Best Friend,Misty." Sabrina said.  
  
"Aren't you two Gym Leaders in Kanto?What are you doing here?" Chad asked surprised.  
  
"Shh...We're starting over from scratch.Don't go spreading it around,please." Misty told him.  
  
"Okay.Anyways,Matt,my Best friend,is not here yet,and neither are Alyssa or Izack." he said.  
  
"But that's eight people.Two of them won't get a Pokémon." Sabrina commented.  
  
"Yeah they will.Prof.Elm has two of each." Chad told them.  
  
"Everybody in the lab!" Prof.Elm shouted."I see we are missing a few people."  
  
"We're here!" three voices yelled.  
  
"Alright,good.Now,as you all know,I have two of each starter Pokémon.What they are like,I don't know.If you get a really strong one,you'll be lucky.If you get one you really have to work hard with,then so be it.I can't tell you what they will be like." Prof.Elm said.  
  
"I will call you up here,and tell me which Pokémon you want.I'll record your info into your PokéDex,then you may pick up your Pokémon.There is a label under the PokéBalls indicating which Pokémon it is,so don't worry about choosing the wrong one."  
  
"Toge?" Togepi said quietly.  
  
"Sab.Can you take Togepi out for me?" Misty whispered.Sabrina took the baby Pokémon out and handed him to Misty.She quietly tod him to be very quiet and don't cry.  
  
"As you can see,Misty here,already has a Pokémon.But it is too young to battle." Prof.Elm told everyone."Misty,would you mind to show everyone Togepi?"   
  
She walked up to the front of the group,and showed Togepi.There were a bunch of squeals of delight from the girls,and all the boys were saying 'Sweet!'  
  
"Now,I will call you up and you can choose your Pokémon...Alyssa!" Prof.Elm called.  
  
"Bulbasaur." Misty thought she had a really high-pitched bubbly voice.She picked up the PokéBall,and went back to where she was standing.  
  
"Izack."   
  
"Squirtle." He took the ball,and high-fived Cassandra.  
  
"Matt"  
  
"Chikorita." He ran straight up,grabbed the ball,and held it tight.  
  
"Melody."  
  
"Cindaquil." She strode up to get the ball,and went to the corner.  
  
"Cassandra."  
  
"Totodile." Once again,Izack and Cassandra high-fived.  
  
"Chad."  
  
"Bulbasaur." Once he got his PokéBall,he went straight to Matt and they did a hand-shake.  
  
"Sabrina."  
  
"Squirtle." She got the Ball,and headed right back to Misty.  
  
"Misty!"  
  
"Charmander." Everyone gasped when she said it.  
  
"I thought you were a water trainer,Misty." Alyssa commented.  
  
"Things change." Misty replied simply.  
  
"Now that you've all got your Pokémon,you may go out to the back yard and get to know them." Prof.Elm said.  
  
"Come on,Sab.Let's go see Melody." Misty said.They followed everyone outside,and went over to Melody.  
  
"Melody?Is that you?" Misty asked.  
  
She turned around."I thought that was you!"  
  
"Hey!This is Sabrina.Remember,I told you about her?" Misty asked.  
  
"Hi! I've heard about you!You helped Ash,Misty,and Tracey save the whole world on Shamouti Island." Sabrina said."Hey!I have an idea!Wanna travel with us?"   
  
"Yeah!You can come with us!"   
  
"If it's alright with you guys,then yeah!I'd really like that!" Melody cried.  
  
"Okay.Let's let our Pokémon out!" Sabrina yelled,trowing her PokéBall.  
  
"Oooohhhh!Look at my Squirtle!Isn't it cute?" Sabrina asked.It really is.It is a really cute blue-green color with Purple eyes and a bright shell.  
  
"Squir!" It cried in a girlish voice as it jumped into Sabrina's arms.  
  
"I take it she's a girl.Hmmm...a good nickname..." Sabrina thought."I know!Mandah!"  
  
"Cute name!Now it's my turn!" Melody said,throwing the PokéBall.Her Cindaquil was a purplish color with two shades of green flames."Cutie!I'll call you..."  
  
"Cinadaquil."  
  
"She said 'Princess.'" Misty told them."I guess my feeling was right.We did get special Pokémon."   
  
"Okay,then.I'll call you Princess."  
  
"Hurry!Open your PokéBall,Misty!" Sabrina cried.  
  
"Alright!PokéBall,go!" Misty cried."Oooooohhhh!It's sooooo cute!"  
  
Misty's Charmander was the starngest of all.Its head and all the way to its arms was red-orange with purple tints.Its eyes were the same exact blue as Misty's.Its stomach was purple with red and blue tints,and it's bottom legs and its tail were blue with greenish tints.The flame was blue and sky blue.Plus,its hands and feet were sort of like paws with its claws sticking out.  
  
"Hmmm...I'll call you Lunluery." Misty said,hugging her new Charmander.  
  
"Is everyone done getting aquainted with their Pokémon?" There was a loud 'Yes!' "Good.Now,as you leave out of the front door,I'll hand you your PokéDex.Line up in the same order I called you earlier." Prof.Elm said.  
  
Everyone called their Pokémon back to their balls,and lined up.Prof.Elm handed them their PokéDexes.  
  
"Ready to go?" Melody asked.  
  
"Yeah." Misty and Sabrina replied.  
  
"Do you wanna battle,Misty?" Izack asked.  
  
"Yeah,sure." Misty answered."Hold up,guys."  
  
"I guess you're really experienced in battling." Izack said.  
  
"Well,actually,I haven't had a battle in half a year or more." Misty admitted.  
  
"Neither have I." Sabrina told them."My assistant has been battling instead."  
  
"I've never battled before.Well,maybe once with someone else's Pokémon." Melody said.  
  
"Okay.Go Squirtle!" Izack yelled,throwing the PokéBall.  
  
"Squirtle!" yelled the tiny-turtle Pokémon.  
  
"Alright,go Lunluery!" Misty shouted,letting out her unusual Charmander.  
  
"Woah!Your Charmander is awesome!" Izack complimented.  
  
"Thanks.Get ready to start the battle!" Misty called.  
  
"Squirtle!Tackle attack!" Izack comanded.  
  
"Squir!"  
  
"Lunluery!Dodge and Scratch!" Misty ordered.  
  
"Charmander!" She yelled.  
  
Lunluery just barely dodged the Tackle,but she hit straight-on with Scratch.  
  
"Squirtle!Keep trying to hit it with Tackle!"   
  
"Lunluery!Keep dodging and Scratching!Try to hit anywhere but its shell!"  
  
"Charr!!!!"   
  
The battle went on for awhile,and both Pokémon were doing great.But,Squirtle got tired out and finally collapsed.  
  
"Squirtle!Are you okay?" Izack cried,running up to his fallen Pokémon.  
  
Misty walked over and helped him and his Squirtle up."Nice battle.Your Squirtle's tough."  
  
"Thanks.But your Charmander...It's way too good." Izack said.  
  
"Well,I can see you're gonna make it to the Pokémon League." Sabrina said.  
  
"We better get going,Izack." Cassandra said."We do wanna make it to Cherrygrove and maybe even Violet City today."  
  
"Yeah,Cas.I'm coming." Izack said,carrying his Squirtle off.  
  
"They look like they're a couple." Melody remarked.Misty and Sabrina nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's go." Sabrina said.All three of them started walking down the street toward Route 29.  
  
"Come on out,Lun!" Misty cried.  
  
"Why are you calling her out?" Melody asked.  
  
"Cuz I want her out.Just like Pikachu is always out with Ash.I'm keeping her out until she's too big to stay out all the time." Misty explained.  
  
"Oh.Okay.Go Princess!" Melody shouted.  
  
"Quil?"  
  
"You can stay out for now,Princess." Melody told her.  
  
"You come out too,Mandah!" Sabrina yelled.  
  
"Squirtle Squir Squirtle." Mandah said.  
  
"Misty,how could you understand Princess when she first came out?" Melody asked.  
  
"Uh...I guess because it was doing hand motions.She motioned a crown-shape with her paws while saying it." Misty answered.  
  
"Oh." Melody said.  
  
"Do you have a map,Melody?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"No.Why?" Melody replied.  
  
"Cuz,um...How are we gonna get around without a map?" she questioned.  
  
"We'll just have to go where our senses take us!" Misty declared.  
  
"Huh?What do you mean?" Melody got a sweatdrop.  
  
"She means we'll just have to go wherever we think is right." Sabrina explained.  
  
"Oh." Melody said sheepishly.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Misty,you think we should ask Melody to be in our group?" Sabrina whispered."We do need a third person."   
  
"Yeah.I'll ask her." Misty whispered back.  
  
"What are you guys whispering about?" a very curious Melody asked.  
  
"We need to ask you something." Sabrina said.  
  
"Do you like singing and dancing?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah.I love it!Why?" Melody replied.  
  
"Well,you wanna be in a singing group with us?We already have almost the whole band,but we need a third person for lead." Misty questioned.  
  
"Yeah!Sure!Great!When do we start?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Well,me and Sab have the songs we already wrote and got the music to with us,so we'll give you a copy and you can listen to us once for the rythm.Then you can join in." Sabrina said.  
  
"What songs do you have so far?" Melody asked,intrigued.  
  
"Well,the one we're gonna start in a minute is called 'Pokémon Johto.' I wrote it when I was traveling with Ash though here." Misty said.  
  
"Misty writes all the songs.I've tried,but it's hard.I haven't come up with anything." Sabrina admitted."Plus,another kool thing is that Misty can change her voice when singing."  
  
"Seriously?" Melody questioned.  
  
"Yep." Misty said proudly.  
  
Sabrina dug in the front pocket of her backpack."Here is your copy.Me and Misty already have the words memorized."  
  
"Okay." Melody said.  
  
"We'll burn a copy of the CD for you.But,we'll just use my mini player for now." Misty said,slipping the disc into the slot.  
  
"Okay.Now listen to the song.You'll notice that Misty's the lead singer." Sabrina told her.  
  
Misty pushed Play,and the music began.(*AN:If you wanted to know,it's #10 on the Pokémon3 soundtrack.I also am skipping all those do's.It's kinda weird.'~'*)  
  
  
"Everybody wants to be a Master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
  
Each Time,You Try  
Gonna get just a little bit better  
Each Step,You Climb  
Is one more step up the ladder  
  
It's a whole new world we live in!   
It's a whole new way to see!  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta Catch'em all  
And be the best that you can be  
  
Everybody wants to make a statement  
Everybody needs to carve their mark  
Stand alone in the victory cicle  
Stake their claiim when the music starts  
Give it all,you got  
You can be the very best ever  
Take your,best shot  
What you will learn will come together!  
  
It's a whole new world we live in!   
It's a whole new way to see!  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta Catch'em all  
And be the best that you can be"  
  
The song finally ended with an awed Melody walking beside the singers.  
  
"What'ya think?" Sabrina asked her.  
  
"I never knew you were singers.You hide it really good." Melody complimented.  
  
"It's a talent." Misty said.  
  
The three girls walked on talking cheerfully for about half an hour.Their Pokémon also were talking.Lunluery was carrying Misty's little Togepi.  
  
"Guys,stop,look." Misty said,pointing over to a meadow opposite the woods.  
  
"A pack of Sentret.I wanna catch one.I just love that cute,cuddly Furret I met a few days ago." Sabrina said."Mandah.I got a job for you."  
  
"Squirtle!" cried the tiny-turtle Pokémon.  
  
"Tackle that Sentret!" Sabrina commanded.  
  
"Squir!" Mandah ran up to one of the little Sentrets,and gave it a big Tackle attack.The Sentret that she tackled stood on its tail and called for help.  
  
"What's it doing?" Sabrina questioned.  
  
"It's calling for its pack.Get ready for a bunch of Sentret." Misty told her.Sabrina nodded.  
  
"Squirtle!" the little Pokémon got frightened and shot a huge water gun at the shouting Sentret.  
  
"PokéBall,Go!!" Sabrina cried,throwing the ball.  
  
______________________  
  
How do you like it?Longer chapters,YAY! hehe.Nova S.,Thanx for being a reader in almost all my fics!!Please use that little box it the corner to submit reviews!  
  
Misty/Shadow 


	5. More battling

I don't own Pokemon.I've been really forgetting to put in disclaimers lately.Oops.hehe  
  
  
Misty was right.As soon as the Sentret got sucked into the PokéBall,its whole pack came running angrily up to them.  
  
"Seeeeeeeennnnnnnn!!!!" They were all chanting it over and over.  
  
"What're they saying?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Attack full force.We must've gotten an important member of the pack or a baby." Misty replied."Lunluery,use your Scratch Attack!"  
  
"Good idea." Melody said."Princess,use Tackle!"  
  
"Mandah,you Tackle also!" Sabrina cried.  
  
"Char/Cin/Squir!" All three Pokémon cried.  
  
Lunluery charged straight at them and used her Scratch attack.Humungous claws shot out from her paws.Almost as big as a Charizard's.  
  
Mandah and Princess went for a full-force Team Tackle.Together,they knocked a third of the Sentret over.  
  
The three Pokémon did this once more,so the Sentret were dazed enough that they could run.  
  
"Good.The Sentret aren't hurt.They're just in shock." Misty said relieved.  
  
"Come on,you guys.Let's get outta here!" Sabrina yelled.The six of them(people and Pokémon) ran off away from the startled Sentret.  
  
"I got a new Sentret!" Sabrina cried happily.  
  
"Hey,look." Melody pointed to a flier hanging on a pole."A role model to many girls everywhere,this young trainer is starting a music career.We're expecting very great things from Shadow_WOLF."  
  
"Hey Misty,your sisters are already putting fliers up for us." Misty got a sweatdrop.  
  
"Yeah.I guess we're not gonna be very much of a secret anymore." Misty told them.  
  
"You're seriously Shadow?You can really bark and howl?Can you bark like a Houndour?" Melody asked her.  
  
"Yep." Misty said."DOUR!!"  
  
"Cool." Melody complimented.  
  
"Wait a minute you guys.What if...What if people recognize us?What if my sisters put up pictures?" Misty questioned."I wouldn't be able to handle that."  
  
"Call your sisters and ask them." Sabrina told her.  
  
"Good idea." Misty got out her cell and dialed her sister.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Daisy?Did you guys put up any pictures of us?" Misty asked frantically.  
  
"No.We just made the fliers." Daisy replied.  
  
"Okay.Good.We just didn't want to be fussed over in every town and city." Misty told her.  
  
"Yeah.That really stinks." Daisy said."The only way they'd be able to recognize you would be off from pictures of you as Shadow.And that would only be Misty."  
  
"Okay." Misty said,releived."Oh,yeah.Melody,a friend from Shamouti Island is gonna me the last person we need in the band.Did you get Erika?"  
  
"Yes.She's in." Daisy told her.  
  
"Okay,good.Bye Dais." Misty said.She hung up the phone.  
  
"Good.Don't want to be fussed over.That would be a nightmare." Sabrina said.  
  
"Really." Melody agreed."Let's keep walkin' along.Maybe we'll find another Pokémon that we want."  
  
"Okay.I'm putting a password on my PokéDex." Misty announced."I'm gonna try to Catch `em All!"  
  
They laughed.  
  
"I think I'm gonna do that,too.Put a password on,I mean." Sabrina told.  
  
"Me too." Melody said.  
  
"Nobody will be able to guess my password in a million years." Misty said."Except maybe you guys cuz it's kinda obvious for me."  
  
"It's 'Ash.'" Sabrina guessed.  
  
"Nope.Close." Misty said.  
  
"'Ashy' or 'Ashy Boy'" Melody guessed.  
  
"Yep.Ashy Boy.I gotta change it again now." Misty said.  
  
"Why's it Ashy Boy?" Sabrina asked.She really knew the answer,though.  
  
"Oh,I wonder!" Melody said sarcastically.The three girls laughed.  
  
"Geez,Misty.Even when you're around a hundred miles away from him,you're still thinking about him." Sabrina teased.  
  
"Shut up,Sab.I don't like him in that way.We're just best friends." Misty told her.  
  
"Okay." Sabrina said.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The trainers walked in silence for a while.They had been looking for more Pokémon,but it had been totally clear.  
  
"When will a Pokémon appear?We've been looking for an hour." Misty whined.  
  
"Why don't you just sniff one out?" Sabrina teased.  
  
"I should." Misty said.She started sniffing the air.  
  
"You gotta be joking." Melody said.  
  
"Nope.I smell somethin'!" cried Misty."Follow me!And be as quiet as you can!"  
  
They walked in dead silence.It seemed as though the Pokémon sensed somethng,too.They would occasionally stop and either sniff or try to locate something.  
  
Finally,they came to a large meadow.  
  
"It's so beautiful!Look at all the flowers!" Misty whispered.Melody and Sabrina nodded.  
  
"Oh!Over there!" Melody cried.  
  
"Shhh!Keep it down!" Misty whispered.Straight ahead,there were two trainers battling.And by the looks of it,they're really good.  
  
The three girls returned their Pokémon and crept up for a better veiw.  
________________________*Battle*____________________________________________________  
  
"Croconaw!Use bite!!!" the first trainer cried out.  
  
"Hypno!Teleport,now!" the second commanded.  
  
"Croc!" the experienced-looking Croconaw cried as it took a Bite out of the Hypno.After a few seconds of surprise,the Hypno Teleported out of its grasp.  
  
"End this battle with Psychic!!" the Hypno's trainer yelled.  
  
"Hypno!" the hypnotic Pokémon sent the beam of colorful light toward Croconaw.  
  
"Croconaw,no!" the beam hit,and the big-jaw Pokémon fainted to the ground.  
  
"Return,Hypno." the trainer commanded.  
  
"Return,Croconaw.You put up a good fight." he recalled his Pokémon.  
  
"Okay,I won.Now hand over all your money." the Hypno's trainer said harshly.  
  
"I never agreed on that!What's that about,Andy?" Croconaw's trainer asked.  
  
"So what if you didn't agree on it,Will!Hand over all your money or else!" Andy threatened.  
  
Misty was getting agravated by the 'Andy' guy.So were Sabrina and Melody.  
  
"Or else what?" Will asked.  
  
"Or else I'll use my Hypno to steal your beloved Pokémon!" he tormented.  
  
"Enough!" Melody yelled.The three girls stepped out of they're hiding place.  
  
"Where do you get off threatening people like that?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Yeah,what are you?A Team Rocket member?" Misty shouted at him.  
  
"As a matter of fact,I am on my way to joining them." Andy admitted.  
  
"Well,then.I hope you know that-" Melody started.  
  
"We do not tollerate with TR members!" Sabrina continued.  
  
"So,if you don't wanna experience serious pain," Misty continued on.  
  
"YOU WILL GET YOUR PUNY LITTLE {A}{S}{S} AWAY FROM HERE A.S.A.P.!" all three shouted.  
  
"Oh,yeah?Who's gonna make me?You,with your little egg?" Andy asked.The girls could tell he was trying to hold back fear.  
  
"Me!" Misty said,stepping forward.  
  
"Hypno,go!" Andy threw the PokéBall.  
  
"Lunluery,come on out." Misty called out her Charmander."As you can see,Lunluery is an unusual Charmander.Plus,she doesn't really like enemies.See her flame?Why it's blue?She can kill a Pokémon with it.So,if you don't want your Pokémon hosting a funeral,say bye-bye and leave!" Misty shouted,pointing the other direction.  
  
Andy looked terrified now.He returned his Hypno and ran off screaming,"Mommy!Mommy!HELP!"   
  
Misty,Melody and Sabrina burst into histerical laughter.  
  
"Haahahahahaahha!I never...Thought that...would actually...WORK!!!!" Misty managed to say between bursts of laughter.  
  
After they were out of their laughing fit for the moment,Will came up to them.  
  
"Will your Charmander actually do all that?" he asked,slightly worriedly.  
  
"No...No,that's just a threat I've been wanting to try for some time now.It actually worked,though.I thought it wouldn't." Misty said,still slightly giggling.  
  
"Well,your voice tone was so convincing." Will told her.  
  
"Thanks." Misty said."But,I just got my Charmander from Prof.Elm."  
  
"Hey,you two should battle." Melody suggested.  
  
"But Lunluery..." Misty got interupted.(such rude people now days.Kidding.I do that all the time.^-~)  
  
"I have a low-level Pokémon that I just caught.We'll battle with him." Will offered,taking out his PokéBall.  
  
"Okay.Go ahead,Lun." Misty said to her Charmander that was on her head.  
  
"Go Ponyta!" Will cried.The fire horse appeared out of its PokéBall,ready for action.  
  
"Lunluery,use Ember followed by Scratch!" Misty ordered.  
  
"Ponyta,Stomp!" Will commanded.  
  
The Ponyta charged at Lunluery and started stomping at the ground.Lunluery,afraid of getting pancake-thin,fired her best Ember attack.Once she heard that the Ponta had stopped,she looked up and started scratching at it.  
  
After ten seconds of scratching,Ponyta fell to the ground.  
  
"Return,Ponyta.You did good." Will said,returning the hurt pony.  
  
Lunluery,on the other hand,was doing somewhat of a victory pose.Her blue tail flame flared up so it was a little over half the size of her body.  
  
"What's happening,Lunluery?" Misty asked her Pokémon.  
  
"Char charmander!" Lunluery cried.{I learned a new attack!}  
  
"Oh,I remember now!Ash's Charmander did something like that when he leared Rage!" Misty said excitedly.But then she calmed down."But that must mean that you're level fifteen or something.How can that be?I just got you."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Like it?Hate it?All in reviews!Thanx.BYE!!  
  
~Misty/Shadow 


	6. Happy Evolving,Togtic!

"I guess I can explain that." Will told her."Even though Ponyta is my weakest Pokémon,he's still at least level thirty or so.I just don't know how your Charmander defeated him so easily."  
  
"Neither do we." the three girls said.  
  
Lunluery jumped up on Misty's shoulders.(Just like Pikachu on Ash)"What do you think,Lun?" Misty asked her Pokémon.  
  
"Char char,charmander!Charmander!" she cried.{I say,I rock!Oh,Yeah!}Misty laughed.  
  
"Well,I guess Lunluery is already starting to act like her trainer." Sabrina commented.  
  
"Yeah." Melody agreed.  
  
"Is that a good or bad thing?" Misty asked her two friends.  
  
"Uh...good I guess." Melody said."Now can we please keep moving?I wanna see if there's any more good Pokémon in this forest."  
  
"Uh...Will?Where'd you get your Ponyta?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well,I captured him over in a ranch around Cherrygrove City.He was a rancher's,but he let me keep him because he was going to sell alot of them.There were alot of black ponies there,too.I don't know whether or not they're Ponyta's." Will replied.  
  
"Kool.Black Ponyta's." Misty said,awed.  
  
"Well,I better be on my way.I hope to see you three in the Johto League!!" Will cried as he released a Pidgeot and took flight.  
  
"Let's get going." Sabrina suggested,letting out Mandah.  
  
"Kay.Come on out,Princess." Melody said.Princess jumped on her shoulder as she walked off.  
  
Misty picked up Lunluery and Togepi,and caught up to her friends.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
The friends finally reached Cherrygrove City,and healed their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center.  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy." Melody said.  
  
"Your welcome Melody.Good Luck you three." Nurse Joy told them.The three girls left the Pokémon center and started roaming the streets of Cherrygrove.  
  
"If Lunluery beat that Ponyta,and it was at a level aroung thirty,the Lun must be..." Sabrina thought,"She must be level 15."  
  
"That sounds about right." Melody agreed.They sat down on a bench in the local park.  
  
"I almost got the level-checker thingy on my PokéDex up." Misty declared."Got it!Ready Lun?"  
  
"Char!Charmander!" Lunluery told her.{Yep!All ready!}  
  
"Okay." Misty pointed her PokéDex at her Charmander."Level 14.Almost 15."  
  
"One level off.Dang!" Sabrina whined."Can you check Mandah?"  
  
"Yep......level 9,half way to 10." Misty told her."Melody,do you want me to check Princess's level?"  
  
"Yeah." Melody said.  
  
"Um...9 with a little more experience." Misty said.  
  
"I have two to train already." Sabrina said.  
  
"So do I." Misty told her."Togepi."  
  
"You train Togepi?" Melody aked,surprisedly.  
  
"Yeah.Why woudn't I?He knows Metronome and Charm.Plus,I betcha if I gain him one level,he'll evolve." Misty commented.  
  
"Okay.Try it.See what level he is,and do it then." Melody dared her.Misty scanned Togepi.He was level 12 with 4/5 experience.  
  
"One Sentret battle and he could evolve." Misty said."Togepi,do you want to evolve?"  
  
"Toge Priiiii!!!!" Togepi cried happily.{Sure Mommy!!!!}  
  
"Okay,Togepi.You'll be able to fly after you evolve." Misty told him.  
  
"Priii!!" Togepi said.{Cool!!}  
  
"How do you know that,Misty?" Melody asked.  
  
"Easy.Togepi evolves into Togetic.Togetic is a Normal/Flying Pokémon,and a Togepi evolves when it's super-happy with its trainer and it gains a level." Misty explained.  
  
"How do you know all that?" Melody asked,awed.  
  
"I play games and read books." Misty replied simply.  
  
"Well,let's get on the road again and find a wild Pokémon to battle." Sabrina suggested.The three friends stood up,and started walked down the road.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
"Pikachu,wake up.We're going out to train." Ash whispered to his little mouse Pokémon.  
  
'Come on!We've been travelling forever.Can't your favorite little Pikachu have a rest?' Pikachu asked him.  
  
"Okay,I guess I could use a rest,too." Ash gave in.  
  
'Good.' Pikachu said.'By the way,I've figured out why Misty did that,I think.'  
  
"Why?" Ash aksed,now sitting up on his bed.  
  
'Well,you're friends,for one.She hugged you because she'll miss you alot,and she kissed you...I think it's just a girl thing.'   
  
"Oh,well,Pikachu?Let's go down for lunch.I'm hungry." Ash told him.  
  
'You better have Ketchup.Or else." Pikachu teased,his cheeks sparking.   
  
"Don't worry.I do." Ash told him.  
  
'Good.' Pikachu said.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
'I wonder what Ash is doing right now?' Misty thought as she,Sabrina,and Melody walked off the road to Route 30.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout,Misty?" Melody asked her friend.  
  
"Nothing,really." Misty replied.  
  
"Want me to brainwash you?Bwahahahaaaa!" Sabrina teased.(*Sorry.I've developed an abseesaty(is that a word) to the evil laugh.*)  
  
"Come on,Sab.I know you just use your abilities for training now." Misty said.  
  
"Yeah,I guess I can't trick you anymore." She moaned."But now you spilled the beans and I can't trick Melody."   
  
Misty and Melody laughed.Sabrina couldn't trick them anymore with that,but she could still think of SOMETHING to get them with.  
  
"Toge toge Priiii!!!" Togepi cried from its perch on Lunluery's back.{Mommy,there's a Pokémon right there!}  
  
"Huh?Oh,right.Togepi,go ahead.Use Metronome!" Misty called.  
  
'Okay Mommy!' he chirped,waving his arms back and forth.  
  
The metronome came out as a Razor Leaf attack.Against the wild Pidgey,it did barely anything.  
  
"Uh...try Charm once then use Metronome again." Misty told him.  
  
'Okay Mommy!' Togepi chirped,yet again.This time the little Pokémon ran joyfully up to the confused Pidgey,and gave it a huge hug.The Pidgey got an enormous sweatdrop and backed away from Togepi.  
  
This time,the Metronome,Luckily,came out as a very small Thundershock.The poor Pidgey was weakened,but had not fainted.  
  
"Wait!Can I capture it?It looks so little and cute." Melody asked.  
  
"Sure.Togepi should still get the experience he needs to evolve." Misty told her.(*In the game,you don't get experience unless the Pokémon faints.But,Pokémon should get the experience from just battling.And besides,this is MY fic.^-^*)  
  
Melody gladly took out an empty Pokéball,and threw it at the weakend bird.In a flash of red light,the Pidgey was safely inside the ball.  
  
At the same time,Togepi had started dancing merrily like a Totodile.Then he started to dissapear into a circle of brilliantly-colored blue and purple flashes of light.When it cleared,a Pokémon a foot taller than Togepi,and has wings.  
  
"Togetic!!Yay!" Misty sqealed as she hugged him.(*Squealed is a funky word cuz it sounds like you're a pig.OinkOink!!!hehe*)  
  
Melody and Sabrina opened their PokéDexes."Togetic.Fairy Pokémon.Is a form of good luck to people who treat it right." chimed the mechanical voice.  
  
"Well,Togetic.Looks like you'll be doing quite alot more battling." Misty informed her newly-evolved Pokémon.  
  
'Yay I love battling!' he cried happily as he heard the news.  
  
"Okay,now let's go find that ranch Will was talking about." Sabrina suggested.Both of her friends nodded,and they started walking down the pathway once again.Togetic was flying with his new wings flapping silently every once in a while.  
  
Suddenly,just as they walked over the hill,they heard three loud voices screaming."HEEEELLLLLLPP!!!!!"  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
I don't think it's much of a cliffhanger,but it will do.I'm experiencing a sorta minor writer's block right now but I'm still writin'!!^-^  
  
Please use the nice little Review Box well!! TTFN!  
~Shadow-I LUV Ash Ketchum 


End file.
